


Not Again

by BevedUpRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Volume 3 Chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow couldn't lose another loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

The scream of a young girl

_Dammit_

A screech

_Where is she?!_

A bright white flash

_Not again…_

Qrow frantically makes his way towards the tower, hoping that this sinking feeling in his stomach was unwarranted. He skids to a stop at the base of the tower, taking in the rubble and debris. He calms a bit when he fails to see any red cloth amongst the cracked stones. 

His heart speeds up once again when Weiss tells him that Ruby has gone up the tower to try and save Pyrrha.

Dark grey clouds shroud the area and leave no indication of the top of the tower. Qrow uses his strength to make his way up, jumping from walkways and using the kick back from his weapon to propel him forward. Some would say it was foolish for a Hunter to go up there with such little information. Qrow wasn’t thinking like a Hunter, he was thinking like an Uncle. The only thing he needed to know was that his niece was up there and if that scream was any indication.

She needed his help.

He coughs once he lands at the top, the dust of battle still lingering in air. He haphazardly shields his eyes and begins the search. Seeing grows difficult as the wind blows dust all around him. Qrow walks slowly as to not trip on any rubble, get too close to the edge, or miss anything important. The clang and feeling of uneven metal under his foot stops him. He kneels down and picks the object up.

He drops it. 

It is hot to the touch and he recognizes who it belongs to once he fully sees the bronze sheen of the circlet.

He can’t dwell on the girl’s fate, as sad at it was he has a more pressing matter to attend to.

With Ozpin’s office not being so large in the first place it was not to hard to find Ruby now that the dust was beginning to settle. Qrow sprints when he sees her laying there, so still and lifeless. As he gets closer he notices something that causes him to stumble back. The figure of the dragon loomed over the both of them. He draws his scythe, a low growl leaves his throat. Qrow was ready to fight this thing to protect her. He waits, body tense and ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. He waits a bit longer before growing confused.

_Why isn’t it attacking?_

He knew the creature wasn’t dead, it’s body would have disappeared by now. The dust fully settles and the sight is unnerving. The dragon has it’s mouth agape and looks poised to strike, yet it doesn’t. It seems frozen.

Qrow didn’t want to press his luck.

“It’s alright,” he gently picks Ruby up, and sighs in relief when he sees her chest steadily rise and fall. “I’ve got you kiddo.” He quickly looks around for any other bodies but sees none. He turns his attention back to Ruby when he hears a soft groan of discomfort and pain. “I’ve got you.’

He carefully makes his way down the tower. Though his body aches from the constant battling of the day, his mission wasn’t over yet. It wasn’t over until he got Ruby back home, safe in her bed.

When he lands safely on the ground his mind races with ways to calm Taiyang down and make sure he doesn’t kill him. He looks at Ruby’s calm face once more and feels the relief at not losing another loved one. Qrow looks back up the tower, the figure of the dragon in suspended animation. He remembers a distant memory of a similar bright flash.

_You really are special kid, just like your mom._


End file.
